No eres su hijo
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshot; Jake Muller era un grosero por naturaleza, pero solo por Sherry se dejaba cuestionar y solo a ella solía escuchar. También era impulsivo, y solo con mirarla a los ojos solía calmarse, controlarse. Sherry/Jake. Spoilers de Resident Evil 6.


**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a Capcom, la supuesta relación entre Sherry y Jake mía (?) por ahora, PORQUE SÉ QUE ESTARÁN JUNTOS, JA-JA.

**Summary:** Jake Muller era un grosero por naturaleza, pero solo por Sherry se dejaba cuestionar y solo a ella solía escuchar. También era impulsivo, y solo con mirarla a los ojos solía calmarse, controlarse.

**SPOILERS** de Resident Evil 6.

* * *

**No eres su hijo**

Sherry suspiró en la oscuridad de la fría y húmeda habitación, con sus manos congeladas a pesar de llevarlas ocultas en unos gruesos guantes de lana y un ligero vaho que sobresalía de sus labios con cada una de sus respiraciones. En aquellos momentos, donde las probabilidades de morir congelada en ese horrible lugar eran cada vez más obvias, deseó nunca haberse dejado cortar el cabello; ahora podría llevarlo largo y lacio como siempre lo había tenido, y podría cubrir un poco sus orejas y su nuca, pero sonrió con resignación al comprender que ni su cabello tendría el privilegio de calmar el frío que sentía.

Habían encontrado un pequeño lugar abandonado para pasar la noche a las afueras del pueblo, bastante escondido y oscuro. No era conveniente detener la escapatoria y suspender la intensa caminata para ocultarse aunque fuese por una sola noche, comprendiendo que la bestia los perseguía sin descanso. Y permanecer en un solo lugar aunque fuese por unas pocas horas complicaba más la situación y su seguridad, pero necesitaban dormir y recuperar fuerzas para continuar el día mañana por la mañana, y seguir escapando como lo habían estado haciendo durante dos meses.

Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, Sherry colocó un paño alrededor de la jarra de metal y, cuidadosamente, vertió el agua en dos tazas que había preparado minutos antes. Se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentada y, tomando las tazas entre sus manos, caminó hacia Jake.

Estaba de mal humor, ella podía notarlo con creces. Su ceño permanecía ligeramente fruncido al igual que sus labios, sus codos se apoyaban con pesadez en sus rodillas y una de sus piernas temblaba violentamente a la par que jugaba con sus dedos, por momentos haciéndolos sonar estruendosamente.

La muchacha se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado en el suelo y le ofreció una taza de té.

—Ten. Te hará bien beber un poco, hace frío —sugirió ella.

Jake a penas la miró y tomó el tazón a regañadientes, simplemente para complacerla. Ella lo observó por un momento y recordó la primera vez que lo había conocido: se había indignado al saber que el gobierno le había encomendado asegurar el bienestar de un tal Jake Muller para infiltrarse en la guerra de Edonia, sobre todo por el ego de aquel hombre, tal temperamento le había indicado que sería difícil tratar con alguien malhumorado, sarcástico y arrogante como él. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que con ella no era de esa forma, no del todo.

Jake Muller era grosero por naturaleza, pero controlaba su temperamento junto a ella. Maldecía, pero rodeaba sus ojos de forma aburrida cuando se le escapaba alguna bastedad y ella lo miraba con desaprobación, era su forma de disculparse. Era malhumorado y se enojaba por cualquier motivo, pero solo por Sherry se dejaba cuestionar y solo a ella solía escuchar. También era impulsivo, y solo con mirarla a los ojos solía calmarse, controlarse.

Sherry notó que Jake se encontraba cada vez más ansioso y supo la razón de sus inquietudes. Bebiendo un sorbo de té, decidió hablar.

—No deberías creerle —susurró, sin mirarlo.

Jake, aun con el ceño fruncido, la miró confundido. Había estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que, al parecer, era como si ni siquiera hubiese escuchado su voz, solo murmullos inaudibles.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Ada Wong —contestó, observando su taza y sintiendo el calor a través de sus guantes—. La conocí cuando era niña y créeme, Jake, esa mujer no es para nada confiable.

Jake apartó la mirada y resopló, dejando la taza de té sobre el suelo en un gesto de mala gana.

—Que va, si miente o no... ese no es el punto. Quizás sí sea hijo de Wesker, ¿quién podría negarlo? —y la miró, la furia ya no descansaba en su rostro, ahora reflejaba algo de tristeza, resignación—. Mi sangre es especial por una razón. Ser hijo de Wesker es lo único que encaja en todo esto.

Sherry negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar en eso.

—No, tú no puedes ser su hijo...

—Pero lo soy —le cortó él, de forma brusca—. Mi madre jamás me dijo quien era mi padre, ni siquiera me lo enseñó en una fotografía, no se nada de él. Mi sangre es especial, soy inmune a cualquier tipo de arma biológica. ¿No crees que son pruebas suficientes de que soy su hijo?

Sherry apartó la taza y se sentó para observarlo mejor.

—No. Necesitamos pruebas más contundentes, Jake. No puedes creer lo que te dice una mujer que ni siquiera conoces, ella solo está interesada en tu sangre y ha inventado la excusa de que Wesker fue tu padre solo para que te unas a ella. Sé de que se trata todo esto, ¿sabes? Me crié en el gobierno, todos mienten para que te unas a ellos y Ada hace lo mismo contigo, te prometerá salvar al mundo de las plagas con tu sangre y hará todo lo contrario, creará un nuevo virus y las cosas empeorarán.

Jake resopló, su malhumor regresó.

—¿Y crees que tampoco sé como es esto? He sido mercenario desde que era a penas un chaval, he lidiado con esos bichos toda mi maldita vida. Pero se trata de mi padre, Sherry. Yo... si soy su hijo...

—No lo eres —le interrumpió ella, enfadada.

Jake levantó el rostro y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y como sabes eso?

Sherry se encogió de hombros.

—Porque Wesker fue una persona horrible, fue malvado. Y tú no eres como él.

Los iris metalizados de Jake brillaban de manera casi imperceptible en la penumbra de la sala, la observaba con cierta compación. Como si realmente quisiera creer sus palabras.

—He hecho muchas cosas, Sher. He hecho cosas terribles...

La rubia volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No me importa —replicó, con un semblante decidido—. Tú no eres malvado.

Ambos sucumbieron al silencio por unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro con cierta melancolía. Y ella sintió su estómago contraerse y su piel erizarse, pero no a causa del frío, sino por los grisáceosojos de Jake que no habían dejado de observarla y vacilaban, como si quisiera decirle algo importante. Sherry, con su cabeza apoyada en la pared húmeda y fría, decidió dejar la conversación por terminada.

—Es mejor que durmamos —susurró suavemente—. Es tarde.

Jake no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente asintió, tomando una frazada que habían traído en aquella extraña y pesada mochila que Sherry poseía, y colocó las mantas sobre ellos; pero ella sonrió internamente al descubrir que la mayor parte del cobertor le correspondía, dejando a Jake con muy poco para abrigarse. Lo observó acomodarse recostando su cabeza de forma incomoda sobre la pared, cerrando sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, y fue cuando Sherry reposó su mejilla en su hombro, rodeando sus pequeños brazos entorno al del muchacho, fuerte y musculoso.

Pasados unos minutos, Jake tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos cariñosamente. Y Sherry sonrió. No, definitivamente él no podía ser hijo de Wesker.

Jamás.

* * *

Soy una fangirl, ¿vale? Una puta fangirl. Y cuando dos parejas en donde sea que aparezcan comienzan a tener ciertas escenitas y química que explota, inmediatamente los shipeo, sobre todo despues de ver el nuevo trailer de RE6 que salió en la E3, donde Jake toma su mano(?) y empuja a Leon cuando quiere acercarse a ella y cuando los separan y el grita '¡SHEEEEEERRYYYYYY!' adjiañkmsdasdjsdalasdhj, estan destinados a estar juntos, y me vale mierda lo que digan los demás.

YO, LORDA MELIMORT, HE CREADO A SHEKE (?) o Jakerry, o como quieran llamarlos.

So, intenté hacer alguna mierdita sobre ellos y me quedó horrible pero es lo único que pude crear con mi sobrino jodiendome al lado, interrumpiendo mi bella concentración.

Ya quiero que sea octubre, mierda.

_**Mel.**_


End file.
